justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pump It
|year = 2006 |difficulty = 3/3 (Hard) (JD3/JDW2) 2/2 (Medium) (TBEPE) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) (JD3) 3+ (Ultra Exhausting) (JDW2) 3 (Exhausting) (TBEPE) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |dg = Male (♂) (JD3) Male-Male-Female (BEP Wii) Female-Male-Male-Male (BEP Xbox) |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Violet |gc = Turquoise Gold (Beta) |mashup = Available on all consoles (JD3) |pictos = 78 (Classic) 85 (Mashup) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |audio = }} "Pump It" 'by ''The Black Eyed Peas is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2 and The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with dark purple hair. He has a black and purple shirt with red and orange stripes on, as well as a pair of black pants, a pair of purple-and-teal shoes, and an orange key chain. He has a purple outline. Pumpit Original.png|Original Pumpit coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 3 Black walls that change to shades of purple and move around. Two red crystals pump out of the ground and break whenever the singer sings "Pump it!". The dancer flies through blue lines and gold broken glass during the start and the bridge. Xbox 360 In the Xbox 360 copies, the black tunnel scene at the beginning lasts much less, and the animations are a bit different. In the remake, the walls now change color when Fergie's part is sung. Gold Moves '''Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Throw your arms forward with both of your arms. '''Gold Move 2: Point to your right with both of your hands. Gold Move 3: 'Move your right arm in a semi-circle with your left arm down. This is the final move of the routine. pumpitgm1.png|Gold Move 1 pumpitgm2.png|Gold Move 2 pumpitgm3.png|Gold Move 3 PumitGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game pumitgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game pumitgmlast.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game '''Mashup There is one Gold Move 'in the Mashup: Only '''Gold Move: '''Move your right arm in a semi-circle with your left arm down. (Done by the dancer from ''Pump It) pumpitgm3.png|Only Gold Move Just_Dance_3_Dance_Mashup_Pump_It.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Mashup Pump It has a Mashup which is available on all consoles, but on Xbox is unlocked via Uplay. Dancers *Pump It' *Hey Ya'' *''Pump It'' *''Hey Ya'' *''Pump It'' *''Dagomba'' *''Hey Ya'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Pump It'' *''Dagomba'' *''Hey Ya'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *''Pump It'' *''Dagomba'' *''Pump It'' *''Dagomba'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Pump It'' *''Dagomba'' *''Pump It'' '''(GM1) Appearances in Mashups ''Pump It ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Pump It''' * [[Jailhouse Rock|''Jailhouse Rock]] * ''Party Rock Anthem'' * [[What You Waiting For|''What You Waiting For?]] Captions * Stir It Up * Grap It * Jump This Way Trivia *Every time "Pump it" is sung, shards appear and disappear from the ground very quickly. *The dancer appears on the front covers of both regions of ''Just Dance 3, with two gloves instead of one. **This also happened with Mickey Mouse March (Family Flipbook Version), as there is an image that shows the coach from that song wearing two gloves as well. *A lot is censored from this song. Words that are censored are n****s, s**t, a''**, ''joint, and damn when it's constantly said. If repetitions are included, this song is currently the one with the most use of censorship in the entire game series (12 uses in total). **In The Black Eyed Peas Experience, only n****s is censored. ** Drunk isn't censored. * In several of the trailers for Just Dance 3, this dancer is dancing by the logo. This is the second Black Eyed Peas song to dance by the logo. The first is the song rumoured to have been Let's Get It Started. ** In the trailer that showcases Just Create, it's danced to by Harry Shum Jr., known for playing Mike Chang on Glee. * The caption "Stir It Up" was initially named just as "Stir". * This is the first Black Eyes Peas song in the series; it is followed by Mas Que Nada (as a featured role) and I Gotta Feeling. * On the Wii and PS3 version, the pink and purple squares appear before the Xbox 360 version. * On the PAL cover of the game, it has a different color scheme. * Pump It’s Just Dance Now files show an unfinished pictogram which is only a light blue spiral arrow.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141210_1607/songs/PumpIt/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * In Just Dance Wii 2, the effort rating is raised to 3+. It's the only song in the game where its effort rating has been altered. * Pump It’s Mashup is the only one in Just Dance 3 with a tertiary color (i.e. blue-violet) in its background. ** It is the only English song to have a 3+ rating for Effort on Just Dance Wii 2. * Pump It’s Just Dance Now files show that three moves are explicitly named pumpit_fuck.msm, pumpit_fucktoleft.msm, pumpitfucktoright.msm. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens on the Wii version of Just Dance 3: everything will freeze for a few seconds and then the routine will restart, but it will be off-beat for the remainder of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSBXKoSn5Yo * This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup. * The dancer resembles Boomsday, from a routine that is featured as a DLC for the same game. Both routines were performed by Mehdi Kerkouche. * The picture from the coach selection menu is mirrored on Xbox 360. * One of the pictograms is reversed. Gallery Pump It!.png|''Pump It'' Pumpitmashup.png|''Pump It'' (Mashup) pumpit.jpg|''Pump It'' (Remake) pumpit_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover PUMP BETA.png|''Pump It'' on the PAL cover of Just Dance 3 Pump It Dancer.png|Coach extraction 1 pumpitpictos.png|Pictograms pump it unfinished picto.png|Unfinished Pictogram Pumpitlol.png|''Just Dance Now'' files with moves (notice the circled ones) PumpItBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 PumpItBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 PumpItBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 PumpItBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 PumpItBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 PumpItBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 PumpItBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 4604.just_dance_3_5.not.jpg|Beta Gameplay BTPuG32.png|Coach extraction 2 bg_social_column.png|Beta dancer on icon from the Just Dance 3 website Videos The Black Eyed Peas - Pump It Just Dance 3 Pump It, The Black Eyed Peas (Solo) 5* Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Pump It Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Pump It - S Rank References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs in Trailers